SasoDei Month
by Keono
Summary: A series of short stories for SasoDei month. Rating may change.


**Day One is 'First Meeting'**

**I just saw Frozen, so this was inspired by that. Enjoy.**

**WARNING! Character Death.**

A pair of warm lips gently pressed against the back of his hand, which was held in a soft but protective grip. If that was all he concentrated on, it didn't hurt as much. The biting chill of the house didn't slither its way into his bones and worsen the pain. The fire in the hearth had gone out long ago, even when they had resorted to burning the last of their books. The hands holding his tightened and he realized that he had forgotten to inhale.

The breath was ragged and the liquid in his throat was heard well before he had to exhale in a cough. The hand moved from his own and he nearly wailed in protest. His lover shushed him and wiped away the drop of blood on his lips. Afterwards, the backs of fingers brushed against his forehead before going down to his cheeks and down his arm, and back to his hand, spreading warmth along the way.

When it wasn't too much of a strain, he would open his eyes and see the tight smile and wet eyes of his lover. It was meant to be a hopeful look saying, 'I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere.' It looked like he was already in mourning.

He opened his mouth, only for a gurgle to spill from his lips and his lover shushed him again so he wouldn't waste any energy. The man knew he was going to perish and it was going to be painful. Hacking up so much blood you end up choking on it and suffocating. Or his weak heart would just fail, the strain finally ending it. He knew his end was inevitable, that was certain but that didn't mean he wanted to give up.

He swallowed the blood and gave the hints of a smile to his lover before moving his free hand beside him. "Please, un…"

His lover's lips tightened but he nodded his head before moving beside him, getting under the covers to keep him warm. His love didn't shiver or flinch when he turned and pressed his cold nose to the curve of his neck, he just pulled him closer, brushing back his hair while doing so.

The doctor had recommended that they do not share the same bed anymore, not due to his prejudice, but the chance that his love could get sick as well. He strongly suggested just leaving him be to die on his own, but that was not possible. The doctor also suggested buying a new on-the-rise medicine that was going to treat him for sure. All of their money was used to buy the medicine with no effect to his condition. They had nothing left, and could not even afford to pay for kindle to keep warm.

_I don't need that. I have him now. He's all I'll ever need._ He thought reassuringly as he held onto his lover's shirt with fierce determination. He could feel the arms around him tighten, pulling his head closer to his lover's neck, his scalp being kissed and even though there was no sound, he could feel the warm tears falling onto his head.

His breaths became shallow as the warmth finally took over and for once, it felt like he'd be able to fall asleep peacefully. No fitful sleep induced by lack of oxygen and coughing fits during the night. He smiled against the skin of his lover and whispered, "Thank you."

He closed his eyes once again and moved a hand up to cradle his lover's face and kiss him one more time, but it stopped midway and he couldn't move. He was so weary and he sighed softly.

_In the morning. I'll kiss him in the morning._

The hands holding him shook him lightly and he tried to say, 'I'm here. I'm still here.' but the words wouldn't leave his lips. He was so warm and drained that it was a blessing to fall asleep. 'I love you,' he tried to say, but once more his lips betrayed him.

He could hear his love calling out to him and he tried telling him that he was okay, just resting. He was moved softly and soothing hands touched his face gently, feeling for life that he knew was there but once the shuddering sob his his ears, he was sleeping, warm and in his love's arms.

–

When Deidara had grown up, he had thought that everyone was cold. It was natural wasn't it? Especially if you grew up somewhere where it snowed six months out of the year. Everything was cold and he had grown to accept it, knowing that no amount of bundling in blankets and scarfs would fix it.

He had assumed that everyone felt it. But when he would take lovers to bed, they would exclaim that his frosty fingers burned and that he shouldn't touch them during copulation. It confused Deidara greatly and the sex wasn't very enjoyable when he couldn't even pleasure his partner.

He had stayed away from people once he realized that this was not normal and hoped that one day he could find someone like him, someone who was freezing and they could cozy up together, no matter how gushy and romantic it sounded, it _sounded _satisfying.

No one commented when he walked into a café bundled up even though it was barely snowing outside. It was a small town and you notice who wears what after a while. As he sat down at the bar and ordered a hot black coffee, he knew right away it would do nothing for the chill inside of him.

Someone sat next to him and Deidara scooted away automatically, basically second-nature to him by this point. When the man ordered, Deidara thought something inside him twisted. He looked at the stranger, someone new to this town and he thought he felt more.

The man radiated _heat_, his hair flaming and his skin slightly flushed but blessed with an olive tone. His eyes were brown and they reminded Deidara of warm soil in the summer and hot chocolate his mother made for him as a child. After a moment, the man looked at him and Deidara could feel his face rise with heat. Embarrassment. He didn't even know he was blushing. The sensation was new and strange.

The stranger's eyebrow twitched in interest and Deidara smiled lightly, before sticking out his bitterly cold hand in greeting. "Hi, I don't think we've met before, un. My name's Deidara," he said jovially.

The man's smooth eyes saw his hand and Deidara thought he wasn't going to respond, but his lip twitched and he grabbed his hand, now meeting his icy blue eyes.

Deidara nearly jumped out of his seat, eyes widening slightly as he felt _warmth_.

"Hello, Deidara. I'm Sasori."

**I won't update everyday for SasoDei month but I still plan on getting all the days done. **

**Thank you for reading! Review?**


End file.
